


Saturn (rare and beautiful)

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little poetic, Another future fic, Bellarke in the ocean, Don't Kill Me, F/M, First Kiss, Post Battle, Rare and beautiful, These broken people are killing me, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr prompt :)<br/>---<br/>She stared up into the night sky, getting lost in constellations while the lone thing he could bare to look at was her, the white stars reflecting within her blue eyes, which were wild and captivating like never before. He allowed his fingertips to get tangle themselves easily among the damp, golden waves of her hair, causing her gaze to flicker to him, a foreign, relaxed smile upon her lips. </p><p>“You haven’t even tried to kiss me yet.” She whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn (rare and beautiful)

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._

_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

~ * ~

 

Closing his eyes, inhaling Bellamy prayed that the water would cleanse their scarred skin, wash their sins away with the tide that had seemed to bring them in - grateful that they were standing here, perhaps partly broken but as close to alive as they had ever been.

She stared up into the night sky, getting lost in constellations while the lone thing he could bare to look at was her, the white stars reflecting within her blue eyes, which were wild and captivating like never before. He allowed his fingertips to get tangle themselves easily among the damp, golden waves of her hair, causing her gaze to flicker to him, a foreign, relaxed smile upon her lips.

 

“You haven’t even tried to kiss me yet.” She whispered.

 

Wrapping his arms around her frame, the big and beautiful moon glued to the sky had left its silvery glow like powder on her naked skin - words could not explain how much his lips desired hers to mark that the war was won, yet he couldn’t allow himself to touch holy ground, instead changing direction, and they pressed against her collarbone - she tasted just a little bit of salt. “What kind of thing is that to say, Clarke?” Murmuring as she rested her forehead against his, Bellamy wondered if he truly wanted anything to change, or if he was perfectly satisfied in this moment, because on one hand his body ached, wanting to have her, but upon the fight; everything they had been through, he had come to find that she was not a possession nor a price. 

At this point neither of them remembered how they ended up in the ocean, deprived of their tops and seared with scars. Perhaps it was just the want to feel calm - actually comprehend that it was over - That The Mountain Men had held their hands in surrender today, leaving every one of their people as victors - and some deserved ones of the kind.

 

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked while her hands subconsciously ran along his spine, making him shiver.

 

“What is?”

 

“Existence.”

 

Blinking at that, he soon grinned happily as she turned her gaze to the speckled sky above them once more, almost ignoring his presence. Bellamy loved that it was so natural. Especially despite the trials of Earth forcing them apart.

Sometimes, he found it somewhat bizarre to imagine her without also getting memories of bloodshed - without her name burning as a scream at the back of his strained throat. This was the first time he had gotten the crazy idea that maybe - just maybe - she could be someone that he didn’t have to fight for anymore.

 

_But was that battle won, too?_

 

They had managed to survive a great deal of battles, yet as her lips settled on his like they belonged there, Bellamy sought out that this one was probably the one that was going to kill him. He kissed her back, regaining control of himself, and soon that sense of confidence he had felt going off to Mount Weather was reawakened. Most of times comparable to this exact moment, they hadn’t known what in the world they were thinking - merely twenty minutes ago, he had pulled her shirt off, her relieved giggles echoing in his ears.

Alive but impulsive, searching for every life affirming they could get their hands on, which simply happened to be each other.

 

_Still, it felt incredibly unreal to live._

Particularly when they had lost so many; the number of recognizable corpses proving what kind of place this Earth indeed was - not because of the nature or the universe or - but the people who had taken it as theirs’, using it as a battlefield. Did this victory eliminate dangers? Hopefully some of them…

Now, he became aware of the distinctive taste of salt on her lips, driving him to briefly wonder if it was the drops of the ocean or in fact tears running down her cheeks to patch the corners of her mouth? Truth was, both of them knew that it actually wasn’t over, however that didn’t make it less nice to imagine so for the time being.

She breathed out his name against his lips - Why the hell was he thinking while kissing her? Therefore, for the next moment Bellamy happily pushed heavy thoughts to the side, losing himself in the kiss.

“Clarke-“ That ought to be his last confirmation - they were both alive - had survived yet again, bringing nothing except pain into their strained minds after all. A little of momentary relief and happiness was always a temptation that none of them could resist.

And as they broke apart, their lungs longing for air, Bellamy used to fingers to lift her chin a little bit, knowing that her gaze would instantly connect with the stars if he didn’t prevent it. The universe was their old home, and just maybe she was a little homesick. “Beautiful, yeah,” he said, smiling down at her, the chilly wind softly playing with her hair, “But I think it’s a lot more rare.”


End file.
